In serving ice cream cones and the like in fast food establishments numerous types of foods are dispensed and the efficiency with which they are served is critical with respect to maintaining a flow of foods to the customers without undue delay.
The serving of ice cream cones in fast food establishments, particularly of the conventional elongated conical cones rather than truncated self-supporting ice cream cones is most difficult because there has been no practical way heretofore to support the cones on trays or on countertops. Thus, the sale of conventional ones has required hand-holding by and transferring from the hand of a vendor to the hand of a customer such that a substantial time delay is experienced in serving ice cream cones to a large group of customers in conjunction with many other foods ordered by those customers.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel and facile means for supporting conical ice cream cones on a countertop or customer's tray in a rapid and fool-proof manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel ice cream cone support comprised of a modified two-piece paper cup which has been modified in a manner compatible with the normal manufacturing process for such a cup.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel support for ice cream cones and the like which is both sanitary and decorative and which can bear the logo of the establishment serving the ice cream cones.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel ice cream cone supporting structure which is disposable and can be provided at a cost on the order of that for a conventional two-piece paper cup.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.